


That's next

by KatharinaPont



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharinaPont/pseuds/KatharinaPont
Summary: Spoiler 3x18!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 1





	That's next

“Wow that smells terrible.” Maddie looked disgusted.   
“That’s the same thing that you loved the last time you had it. I can’t believe your still not feeling well. Have you seen the doctor?” Chimney was quite worried about his girlfriend.   
Suddenly realized Maddie what was going on. She used to be a nurse. She should have realized earlier. It was so clear what was wrong with her. “Oh my god. We have to go.”  
“What? Why?” Chimney could not understand what was going on with his girlfriend.   
“Right now!”  
Maddie took Chimneys arm and pulled him to the car. They did not even say goodbye to their friends. But he knew this had to be something important. Otherwise Maddie would have not reacted like that. When they arrived at his car, he asked her what was wrong.  
“Chim… I… I… think I am… pregnant.”  
He just said: “Oh.”  
Maddie started panicking. Was he not happy? Would he leave her? Chimney saw in her eyes what was going on inside her head. He felt immediately bad.   
“Mads… I am just… you know… shocked.”  
She looked a little bit relived but not yet completely.   
“Let’s go and pick up a test,” said Chimney and started the car. 

When they arrived home, Maddie went straight to the bathroom. She had bought two tests to make sure.   
“Anything yet?” asked Chimney impatiently.   
“Just give me a minute.” She sounded desperately.  
“It’s already been over a minute. What is taking so long? All you had to do is peeing on a s…” He was interrupted by the opening bathroom door. Maddie walked out. She had the pregnancy test in her hand. She showed the stick to Chimney. He had to come a little bit closer to see the little plus sign.   
“Oh my god. What are you sure?” Asked Chimney. Maddie held up the second test and Chimney looked at it. He looked deeply in her eyes and said: “You’re pregnant.”  
“We’re pregnant.” Said Maddie.  
“We’re pregnant!” replied Chimney  
“Yeah,” mumbled Maddie smiling.   
“We’re having a baby,” he was unmistakable excited.  
Chimney hugged Maddie tight. He felt happiness. But at the same time this was so scary. He did not think someday would be that close.   
Maddie put her head up. She looked into his eyes.   
She asked: “Are you happy? I mean truly happy”  
He looked at her and started smiling. “For sure I’m happy. I love you Maddie. You are my one in a million.” “He waited a little moment and then asked: “Are you happy?”  
“Yeah I am. I really am,” answered Maddie.  
Maddie put her head back Chimneys chest. She could not stop smiling. When she was with Doug, she could not even imagine that she would be really and truly happy one day. Her world was just sad and dark but now her world was light, bright and happy.   
She looked up again. She saw his beautiful brown eyes. “I love you too,” said Maddie a little bit shy those meaningful words. But it was exactly what she felt. Saying them today felt so right. She felt it for quite a while although she could not say them. This moment was so perfect.   
Chimney kissed her passionately. 

Maddie hang up the phone. “I got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Will you come with me?”   
“For sure I will,” he lent forward and kissed her. He looked seriously into her eyes. “What do you think? How far you are along?”   
Maddie started thinking. They always were careful. Expect that one night. The night Chimney offered her a drawer in his apartment, and they had to help that woman who got stuck between the wall and a table. And then the hotel offered them a room… And the passion took over them and after the second time they stopped being carefully.   
“I think about 10 weeks,” answered Maddie, “but we will find out tomorrow.” Maddie smiled at him and kissed him. 

Maddie and Chimney were sitting in the waiting room at Maddie’s gyn. Both were quite nervous. This was something big. Something life changing.   
“Madeline Buckley,” said the doctor standing at the waiting room door.   
Maddie stood up and went straight to the doctor. Chimney followed her a bit slower. They shock hands and then they went into an examination room.   
“So, you think you are pregnant?” asked the doctor Maddie.  
“Yeah. I am quite sure. I haven’t had my period for like the last two months and I am feeling nauseous all the time.”  
“Okay then we are going to take an ultrasound.”  
Maddie and Chimney looked at the monitor. Suddenly they could hear a heartbeat. Their baby’s heartbeat. The looked at each other. Both were smiling. The room filled up with happiness. One little tear rolled down Maddie’s face. She was crying because of happiness.   
“Congratulation. Looks like you are 10 weeks pregnant. I’m going to print you out a picture of your baby.” Said the doctor and handed Maddie a paper towel so she could wipe the gel from her belly. She got up and the doctor gave her the photos. Maddie and Chimney said goodbye to the doctor and left the building.   
Work was waiting for them, so Chimney drove Maddie to the dispatch centre. Before he left, he promised her that he would pick her up, when her shift was over. 

On the way to the lookers met Maddie Josh. “Good Morning Maddie.” She smiled at him and said good morning too. There in his eyes, he saw it. Something has changed. There was something new. “What happened to you? You look so happy?”  
“It’s just a great day,” answered Maddie smiling even more. 

Actually, Maddie was happy, that she could this big thing keep a secret for a little while. She was happy for sure but still it was scary. While she was with Doug this would have been horrible news. But now they were not. Right after they left the doctor’s office, had Chimney and Maddie decided, that they would not tell anyone till she was 12 weeks along. Firstly, because the chances of miscarriage sink after the 12 weeks mark but mainly because they needed some time to cope with the situation. 

Meanwhile reached Chimney the fire station. He smiled. He was happy. He always wanted kids someday. He but he did not think someday would be that soon   
“Why are you smiling like an idiot,” asked Buck him.   
“I’m just happy,” answered Chimney a little embarrassed.


End file.
